


Simple Meanings

by CheesyNinjy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Insecurity, for now at least... rating may change, just a short little ficlet, some lewd actions but its pretty tame?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyNinjy/pseuds/CheesyNinjy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiko loved to keep Mutsuki up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and quick cause I loved Mutsuki's interaction with literally all the Quinx members, especially with Saiko. I hope everyone assumes when I write anything Mutsuki/Quinx related it's just... one big poly. This fic was also kinda inspired but the one person who writes Saiko/Mutsuki on here! 
> 
> ... Also if enough people like this I'll write another chapter... with smut........... whoa...

"Saiko-chan, you know that's cheating, right?"

"Eeh? Mucchan, I can't hear you! Saiko's eyes are on the screen!"

"That's not... how it works."

Around that time, the Quinx members were supposed to be resting for another early day's work. Though it seemed one was persuaded (or begged) to stay awake with another. The green-haired Quinx could never put up an argument for long; so gently tugging on the other Quinx's ponytails when he gave in was satisfying enough to have made the point he was frustrated by the idea.

Video games? In the living room? At _this_ time of night? Wouldn't it wake up Shirazu, especially with his hearing? Regardless he was usually out like a light, but the paranoia still lingered. One day, it's not going to be easy to calm down that angry shark.

"Mucchan-ko, you're going to make us lose this level if you keep spacing out," the shorter member muttered, head leaned against Mutsuki's arm. It seemed to have snapped him out of his daze. "Unless you're thinking strategy... Then please do continue!"

Mutsuki blinked and shook his head, giving a nervous smile to her. "Ah, sorry. Uh...How do I use magic spells again?"

Saiko looked down at the controller being offered to her and took it, pointing at the screen as she walked him through it. "See? You switch out your sword and replace it with a tomb to use magic." She sighed handing it back to him touching her forehead. "Ahh so many flaws in this game, yet Saiko continues to live and breathe it until she is able to beat it! How can she work knowing this is still unfinished for weeks? Weeks, Mucchan!"

Her companion chuckled shaking his head, pinching her exposed shoulder lightly. "You already hardly work, Saiko-chan," he pointed out.

Then work started to flood Mutsuki's mind, reflecting about the recent Torso and Serpent investigation and how horrible that seemed to have went. He shuddered thinking if it wasn't for Shirazu and the others, he could've been dead. Or worse. He felt this job in particular wasn't suited for him, there are many other things he could do and still be paid by the CCG if he quit. But, he didn't want to quit. He wanted to continue while also wanting to improve. Though, he wouldn’t deny that this life was especially difficult for someone his age, yet the others seemed to be going along with it just fine. Maybe there was something else at the CCG he could do. Becoming a teacher for the orphaned children at one of the private CCG schools always did sound safer...

"Mucchan-kooo! Again with the spacing out!"

Mutsuki practically gasped leaving his thoughts again and looked to Saiko, who surprisingly wasn't pouting at him this time but showed a face of concern.

"Oh... I'm sorry. It's still my turn right?" He looked down at his controller and tried to remember what buttons to press. "It's..."

A soft hand suddenly touched one of his and he blinked again, glancing to see Saiko sitting up on her knees and scooting closer to him. "Do you want to talk? Saiko's ears are yours!" she assured.

Mutsuki tried to crack a laugh and shook his head again, but was taken aback when the ponytailed quinx snatched the controller from him (after pausing of course; gotta save progress) and tossed it to the love seat by the television.

"Yonebayashi shall speak for you then," she started, clearing her throat as if ready to tell a speech she had already written and prepared. "You're scared."

Eyes softening, Mutsuki looked down at his knees as if ashamed of the fact. There were plenty of investigators who were scared of their job... right?

"But!" Saiko continued, taking both of Mutsuki's hands and intertwining them with hers. She held back a giggle, but not the smile, when seeing his face grow a little red. "It's okay to be scared! Saiko might not be strong, or fast, or awake half the time, but she will always be here for you. I wish for Mucchii-ko to be safe all the time... Happy too. Yonebayashi swears, she will protect your smile."

If Mutsuki's blush was obvious before, it sure was at that moment. "Ah..." He ducked his head down embarrassed, squeezing her hands that he held. "Thank you... That means a lot to me."

"Now, pick your head up. Saiko is starting to think you took this opportunity to look at her boobs," she teased, grinning when Mutsuki made a flustered face and quickly let go of her hands to cover his face. "So lewd of you~"

"Saiko-chan!" he whined loudly, his hands grew warm from the burning bashfulness on his cheeks. He peeped from the only eye he hadn't covered with an eyepatch to see Saiko hugging his side, nuzzling against his shoulder.

"Such a cute boy you are, Mucchan- _ko_ ~" she purred pressing her chest against him, the nightgown she wore purposely giving Mutsuki a good view of her cleavage if he wanted to sneak a peek. "You didn't want to play video games at all, did you?"

"Y-You're right!" Mutsuki sputtered, keeping his eyes closed and covered as Saiko hummed questioningly. "I... wanted to sleep."

Saiko pouted and briefly pulled off from the hug to hold Mutsuki's wrists, gently bringing his hands down so she could look at him. "Aww? That's all?" she sounded almost disappointed, letting go of his hands to hold onto her breasts and gave a couple of shameless squeezes. "They're so lonelyy. They might deflate from sadness without that cooling touch Mucchan has. Health potions have nothing on that."

Mutsuki groaned and looked away putting a hand to his cheek with fingers blocking his eye. "And you call _me_  lewd," he almost teased, biting his lip to hold back a smile as Saiko gasped.

"Well, I never~!" she huffed playfully. "This is a matter of life and death!"

Adjusting himself so he could stand up, he grabbed the remote off the coffee table to turn off the TV. "I'm sure sleeping will do just the trick as well. C'mon, you don't want Shirazu-kun to get mad at you for not waking up again do you?"

Saiko squeaked frightfully jumping up and latching onto his arm. "Ahh not again!"

Smiling down at her, Mutsuki raised his free hand to pat her head, mentally noting how soft her blueberry hair was. Feeling embarrassment attack him again, he asked, "Are you going to sleep in your own room tonight?"

"Mm... Nope."

Mutsuki nodded with a smile full of fondness, regardless of the sigh he brought on from the answer he was given. He guided them towards the stairs, making sure to be quiet with each step they made. "I figured. Please don't kick me off the bed this time," he whispered.

Saiko put a hand to her lips snickering, keeping his arm locked with her embrace as she winked up at him. "Yonebayashi Saiko makes no such promises."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
